Father and Son
by pandora midnight blue
Summary: Peter decides to travel to Ego's planet alone. SPOILERS FOR GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL 2!
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2! You have been warned.

He hung there, suspended above the plinth upon which Ego stood. How could someone who claimed to love him betray him so easily? He had such rotten luck.

He felt an unbelievable amount of energy surge through his body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He attempted to turn his head to look at the being who had decided his only use was to be a battery for his crazy plan. The celestial was standing below him with a contented smile on his face. How could this make him happy? What a sick bastard!

Peter had managed to snap out of the spell his father had put him under the moment he mentioned what he had done to his mother. Peter refused to even refer to this a-hole as his father anymore. What sick son of a bitch grows tired of someone they love? So much so that they go out of their way to travel millions of miles just so they can create a tumour in their brain?

Pure rage engulfed him and he struggled to try and free himself. It was no use. Ego was all powerful here. Pain ripped through his body as more of Ego's electric blue tendrils forced their way through his body. "Don't fight it Peter!" said Ego. "Soon there will be only you and I left in the entire galaxy and then we can create our own utopia from scratch"

Peter was beginning to feel hopeless. How could he fight a god? Ego was connected to his power source here, there was no stopping him. Another burst of pain swept through him as Ego forced another tendril through his skin. He could feel it working its way through his body searching for whatever power source his genetics had created within him. The power overwhelmed him; he could feel it emerging from his very core. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound emerged, his eyes saw nothing but electric blue, it was blinding him.

Suddenly his mind was filled with images of earth. He could see his father's alien spores blooming. They engulfed everything around them. Forests were levelled and buildings were crushed. He could see in minute detail the people running for their lives. Cars were flung forward from the force of the expansion. Did he really have to watch the destruction of his own planet?

Ego seemed to delight in the images. Peter had no idea how he was forcing him to watch events unfolding light years away, but somehow the celestial was linking Peter to the destruction of his home world.

The more Peter fought against his binds, the easier it seemed for Ego to drain him of his energy. For every struggle he made, more of earth seemed to disappear. He couldn't even close his eyes. He had to watch as hundreds were killed by the spread of Ego's creation. He screamed in futility. Suddenly his vision went black. He saw nothing. Somehow this scared him even more than the sights he had witnessed. Did this mean that his father had succeeded? Was everyone dead? What about the others?

A sudden feeling of panic overtook him when his thoughts turned to his real family. Gamora, Rocket, Drax and Groot? Did he kill them all too?

He should never have left them to fix the ship. Why didn't he listen to Gamora? Why did he have to be so stubborn?!

Just has quick as his vision had been removed it flickered back into being, causing Peter to gasp. He was back in the moment and Ego had a frown on his face.

"Well that was unusual" Ego said. "I seem to have depleted your core"

Peter looked at him in confusion. "It seems the hybrid nature of your body means my plan will not come to fruition as quickly as I would have liked"

Peter realised that he was no longer being drained of energy. Instead he just hung limply from his binds.

"You sick bastard!" he screamed "What have you done? Why did you make me watch the mass genocide you just committed?" he clutched at his head in desperation "Are the humans all ...dead?" asked Peter.

Ego looked at his son. The celestial almost looked pained.

"I did not mean for you to see that son, I apologise" Ego replied. Sighing deeply, Ego raised his right arm and waved it in the air. The blue tendrils that were keeping him prisoner retracted from his body.

Peter collapsed on the floor like a ragdoll to moment he was released. He was so weak he could barely move. He moved himself gingerly into a sitting position and glared at his father with a hate in his eyes he was unaware he was possible of possessing.

Ego returned his gaze and walked toward his fallen son. He crouched down to Peter's line of sight.

"I know you don't understand my goal at this moment Peter, but I assure you over time it will become clear to you why I am doing this"

The celestial waved his hand once again and created a large cage around his son. "I'm sorry about this son, but I'm going to have to keep you here until my plan is complete. Sleep, recover your strength and we will continue when you are strong enough"

Peter managed to vocalise one last sentence before he slipped into exhaustion;

"I guarantee you one thing Ego" wheezed Peter "Even if I live to be as old as you, I will never ever understand why you think destroying the galaxy is the right thing to do".

Please review if you feel like it!


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter awoke, he found himself lying on a couch in a very opulent room. "Dang this place was fancy!" thought Peter, sitting up to survey his surroundings.

Large floor to ceiling windows lined the wall to his left. The walls were a shade of gold and seemed to glisten in the light streaming in the windows. His eyes were drawn to the details embossed on sections of the walls which created the illusion of vines creeping up the plasterwork.

If it weren't for the feeling of exhaustion that overpowered him entirely, he would have believed that he was in some Renaissance style villa back on earth. He felt like he had the worst hangover he had ever experienced, and his head was pounding ferociously.

The events which led to his collapse were as sharp as ever. Peter ran a hand through his hair and tried to formulate a plan on how to get off this maniac's planet. He reached for the collapsible helmet tucked behind his ear but was shocked to discover that it was gone, as were his blasters and boots.

At least this beats the cage thought Peter as he made his way around the room. There were several expensive looking vases that looked like they originated on earth displayed on several wooden pedestals around the room. There was also a large flat screen TV and a cassette player exactly like the piece he had custom made for the Milano, embedded in the wall beneath the TV. The implications of these items alone sent Peter into a furious rage. What sort of sick joke was this? "Ego!" roared Peter at the top of his lungs. "You do not lock your unconscious son in a room with some of his favourite gadgets and assume that it will make up for killing his mother!"

Peter made a beeline straight for the door. He turned the knob and Peter hoped that his father would underestimate him and leave the door unlocked. To his dismay the door wouldn't budge.

Peter rapped on the door as loud as he could.

"You murdering son of a bitch!" Peter roared "Let me out now!"

The door wasn't budging and there was no sign of movement from the other side so Peter decided to survey his other escape options. Windows? Thought Peter. He glanced in the direction of the glass panes he had first noticed upon waking. "They don't look reinforced" thought Peter as he studied them m up close. He was surprised to find that they were triple glazed. "What the hell is this maniac doing mimicking human technology?" Peter asked himself. He had a sudden thought that this entire room probably didn't exist yesterday and was purpose made to hold him securely yet make him feel more at ease than a prison or a cage.

Well, that was Ego's first mistake. Earth had stopped feeling like home to him more than 20 years ago. He never longed for the cramped, musky interior of the Milano more in his life. He needed to get home. Back to his real family.

He walked up to a nearby pedestal and took a vase in his hand. He tested its weight and grounded himself a few steps back from a large window pane.

He brought the vase up over his head and threw it with all his strength at the window.

To his utter amazement, it shattered immediately. This was proving too easy, thought Peter, escape from an alien creature with godlike powers would never be this easy.

Something about this entire situation wasn't sitting right with Peter but he decided he would prefer to take his chances outside than sit around waiting for his douchebag dad to reappear.

He climbed through the broken window pane and ducked under the adjoining windows until he reached the landing platform they had used to get to Ego's space castle. He searched the area for anything he could use to escape but cursed aloud when he remembered that Ego had literally used his mind to create all the objects on this planet and there was no way he would just leave one lying around for his long-lost son / power source to escape on.

He was about to circle around the building to see if he could find anything that could help him when he heard a voice that set a chill down his spine.

"Peter? Where do you think you are going"?

Peter spun around but was unable to locate the source of the voice. "What the hell?" exclaimed the ravage as he ran for cover. He peeked out from around the pillar he had dived for but could not see Ego anywhere.

"You cannot hide from me Peter" added the disembodied voice. Peter frantically searched for the source of the voice, becoming more and more panicked. He knew he couldn't take another session of being painfully drained of his energy. He would not be used in that way again!

Suddenly Peter felt a touch on his left shoulder. He jumped so violently that the touch turned into a painful squeeze. He slowly turned his head and was met with the face of his douchebag father. Ego was way too close for comfort.

Peter's heart was beating well over what would be considered a healthy number of beats per minute. He could feel the buzz of adrenaline flooding his system, preparing him for a fight or flight situation.

"I can sense what you are feeling Peter" Ego said looking at his son with a concerned expression. "Fighting me will bring you nothing but pain. You stand no chance of even grazing me with your current skill set"

Ego released Peter's shoulder and motioned for him to stand up.

"You forget that This entire planet is me" Ego explained gesturing around him. There is nowhere for you to hide, I can feel you wherever you go."

"Creepy much?" quipped Peter.

"I would prefer to work with you, side by side, not under duress or as my prisoner" Ego sighed glancing at his son's reaction.

"You are the only being in the galaxy that can be my equal, your celestial blood has blessed you with a glorious power and a duty to fix all that is tainted in this universe, you must not turn your back on your duty Peter!"

Peter looked at his father with a sense of disbelief. Had he not gotten the message the first time? This was not happening!

Peter opened his mouth to tell his deadbeat dad where to stick his diabolical plan, but he was silenced when Ego raised a voice.

"Peter, I realise that my initial methods of dealing with your rebellious nature may not have been the correct approach. I see now that I must try a new way of getting through to you"

Pale tendrils bloomed from the terrace upon which Peter stood. They appeared to be a series of intertwined vines which continued to grow and thicken until it was just under Peter's eyeline. The lively mass began to melt into a smooth soft exterior. It almost looked like …skin? The creation continued to take shape and soon Peter found a complete human being standing in front of him.

He gasped when he released that the creation had taken a form that Peter had not seen in many years. It was a form that was very dear to him, someone whom he had last seen on the worst day of his life.

Peter fell to his knees and let out a sob

"Mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

All he could do was stare.

His mind was too shocked to comprehend just what was happening.

The woman in front of him looked at him and smiled.

That smile shattered his heart. The mental walls he had so carefully constructed to hide his emotions were beginning to crumble.  
Deep down he knew that this person was not his mother, but he let himself be drawn into the cruel illusion.

His breathing became shallow and rapid. His heart raced. Tears began to well up in his eyes.  
He took a step forward and raised his hand. He reached out and touched her cheek.

She even felt warm.  
All Peter could do was stare. This was the face that haunted his dreams during his first few years with Yondu. This was the face he had stubbornly refused to say good bye to on her death-bed.

He had memorised every feature of her face, from the spattering of freckles over her cheeks to the mole located between her left ear and her hairline.  
Something about her face was wrong.

It seemed too perfect. Not a freckle in sight.

He moved his hand towards her ear. He almost held his breath as he gently brushed her long hair out of the way and tucked it behind her ear. He almost didn't want to look, with a deep breath he fixed his sight on the patch of skin where he knew there should be a familiar beauty mark. The skin between it and her hairline was clear.

Peter let out a sigh and dropped his hand.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. Slowly he turned and looked his father in the eye.

"You made a poor copy" he said, trying his best to keep his emotions out of his voice. He refused to let Ego win. Ego wanted this 'creation' to soften Peter's resolve. To fool him into following the lead of a homicidal maniac.

He refused to let that happen. The woman standing behind him – no, not a woman – the artificial copy Ego had created was not an autonomous being. Everything about her was controlled by Ego. She was a puppet.

"This is not my mother" Peter spat. "My mother died decades ago"

Ego didn't say a word. But his face twisted into the most twisted smirk Peter had ever seen.

"What? No witty comeback Dad? No more monologues about how the universe is tainted and how we are the answer?" Peter asked.

"And why the hell are you smirking? WHAT ABOUT BRINGING MY DEAD MOTHER BACK TO LIFE IS FUNNY TO YOU?" he screamed.

Rage. That is all Peter felt right now. Pure and utter rage.

Peter longed for a weapon. Anything he could use to take the smug grin from this psycho's face.

He felt a great power surge inside him. He felt it flow from his core and into his limbs.

He curled his right hand into a fist and directed the strange power into it. Before he knew what he was doing Peter had lunged for Ego and punched him hard in the jaw.

The force threw Ego off his feet and he landed ten feet away on the flat of his back.

Peter jumped up into the air and manipulated the elements around him to enable him to fly straight for the living planet's avatar.

He landed right on top of him and immediately started pummeling Ego's face. A viciousness he had never felt before overcame him and seemed to power his limbs without much effort. Peter's fists had hardened to inflict the maximum damage.

Pretty soon, Ego's face was unrecognisable. A bloody mess of bone was now visible through the gashes Peter had made in the face.

"Please stop!" came a voice from behind Peter. For a second Peter thought that the voice was that of his mother. However, he soon realised that she was no longer standing where he last saw her. However, there was someone else who he recognised immediately.

A figure emerged from the doorway and walked into Peter's line of sight. It was Mantis. Peter hadn't seen her since she had arrived at the crash site with Ego. She was a strange looking alien with big black eyes and two antennae emerging from the top of her forehead.

"Son of Ego, please stop"

Peter glanced at the weird alien, but did not stop his assault on Ego.

"Like hell I'll stop!" screamed Peter "This bastard his getting what he deserves"

Mantis looked unsure of herself for a minute before she finally said "If you refuse to do as he asks, then the others will die!"

Peter looked at her in confusion. "What others?" he asked

"Come with me" she said, "I will show you"

Peter stood up and followed her retreating form back into the main building.

"Wait!" Peter yelled "Who is he threatening to kill?"

Mantis turned and looked at him sadly.

"You are not the only one of Ego's children to be brought home" she explained.

"What do you mean? Weren't all the other's incompatible with celestial genes?"

Mantis gestured for him to follow her and this time he did.

"Unlike you, most of his offspring have no access to their celestial heritage. Due to this flaw in their DNA they were deemed useless him, but I convinced him to save some of them. Ego raised me here with many of your brothers and sisters over the years. I grew close to some of them and I couldn't bear the idea of losing them. I came up with a plan to save them. I told him that he should keep some of them alive just in case he could find a way to use them in his plan"

"Wait! So, I have siblings here and he is keeping them prisoner?" asked Peter as they turned a corner and descended into what looked suspiciously like a dungeon.


End file.
